Mutual
by Artistically-Free
Summary: After stumbling upon a journal along the street, Kyousuke decides to open it up. What he doesn't know is that he'll be greeted with a surprise later on. One-Shot. A/N: Something's wrong with the symbols... Sorry if it's a bit hard to understand.


Kyousuke was not the type to pry into anyone's private life, but one day when he found a small diary on the side of the street. He couldn't help himself! At first he wasn't sure what it was, but after opening it he realized that it was a diary that obviously belonged to some romance sucker. Deciding the right thing to do was to return it to its owner, he opened the book and read the first few pages in the hopes that he'd find out who owned it. Soon though, he found he was unable to put it down.

* * *

_Wednesday 6th,_

_As usual, we sat beside eachother. It seems like I'm the only one who actually talks to him. No, seriously. I'm the ONLY one who says anything. Anytime I try and start up a conversation, he just ignores me and gives small nods. I guess that's a sign he's listening? I'm feeling uncertain. What if this goes on forever and we won't become great friends like how I wished for us to be from the start._

_Monday 11th,_

_He finally said something! Well, it wasn't as what I expected but it was okay. I guess. He gave me a few tips on my new hisatssu technique I was trying to master. The conversation... From a small tip, it became a long talk! We talked until it was about 6pm! That was one of the greatest times of my life! I never knew that he could be this interesting until now..._

_Tuesday 12th,_

_Today I initiated a conversation with him, granted it was for a homework assignment, but still. I was so nervous that my knees were shaking and I thought I might faint, but I finally managed to speak to him. He was so nice to me, answering all my questions and waiting patiently for me to say what I wanted. I don't know if it's possible, but I think that there's something between us... Is there...?_

* * *

Kyousuke paused in his reading and glanced around to make sure no one was watching him. From the movies that he and his brother watched about any tipical sappy romance people usuall ended up with, he was scared if the owner would find him reading the diary. He was quite certain that it was female. Or some really happy male. Satisfied that no one was around, he began reading once again.

* * *

_Wednesday 13th,_

_He smiled at me, that brilliant smile that I love so much. I helped him with our hissatssu technique we were going to make together and he rewarded me with one of my deepest wishes. I was so happy that I almost confessed to him right then, but that would've only made him laugh. He doesn't even know how I feel about him, and besides, there's no way a guy like him could possibly fall for someone like me. He would just freak out..._

* * *

"Such a shame..." Kyousuke muttered. He felt bad for the owner of this journal/diary. The way the person wrote down his/her feelings about the other person made him wonder who he really was. It seemed as if it would have to be Kirino's. Well, he has been trying to persuade the captain for a dual technique.

* * *

_Monday 18th,_

_I haven't seen him around lately. Maybe something happened to his brother? I'm quite worried. What would happen if he quits soccer and falls into darkness again? I must be overreacting. I trust him enough to not fall for any of their tricks again..._

_Tuesday 19th,_

_He got back today from the hospital and I went to see him as soon as I found out. I was so happy, and I was just about to tell him how I felt when he announced that he didn't care for anything and that he wasn't in the mood. He seems to be avoiding me... But why? Did I do something wrong to him? Tell me what I did wrong..._

* * *

The next handful of pages were filled with scribbles and crossed out lines of text and Kyousuke frowned in disappointment. "Don't tell me that's how it ends." He grumbled, forgetting that this was actually someone's diary and not a fairytale storybook. "That sucks; I wanted her to get the guy." He was about to close the book, when some writing on one of the last pages caught his eye. Flipping it to that page, he quickly began to read.

* * *

_Thursday 5th,_

_Sorry. It's been a long time since I've written here. I guess competing in the Holy Road meant to have time in exchange. For the past few days, I've noticed that he is beginning to open up to me once again. I didn't get to see him smile though. He always seems to give a light-hearted chuckle or a smirk. That's it. Just those two things that make my day a bit worse. I just want to see more from him..._

* * *

Turning the page, he sighed in frustration. He wanted to know what would be of the duo. The story seemed a bit familiar, but he figured that it was some old journal written years ago when the first Holy Road launched. His eyes stared deeply into the paper as he looked through the rest of the pages. Seeing that there was nothing else written, he closed the book with a snap.

"And it was just getting good too; I guess I'll never know how it ends now." Standing up, he dusted off his pants and was about to head home since it had gotten pretty late when he nearly ran over someone. Taking a small step back, he looked at the boy he just hit. "...Matsukaze?"

"Gomen!" He mumbled with his head bowed. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Tsrugi took pity on him. It seemed that the diary made him look back on his actions as well. "Don't worry about it; I'm partially to blame as well."

The silence between the two boys was quite awkward. "Is there something wrong?" He asked the cheerful, energetic member of Raimon. "I dropped something very important around here and I can't seem to find it." He said as he looked around the street for the item he lost.

"What was it?" Kyousuke asked. His eyes met with Tenma's as he spoke, which caused the younger male to blush a bit. "My journal." Tenma said directly, hoping that he could have seen the small book that was always hidden inside his bag.

Kyousuke paled and his grip on the book tightened. "This wouldn't happen to be it, would it?" He asked, holding up the diary slowly. When Tenma's eyes widened, he gulped and handed it over. "Y-you found it." He said as he took it back. Clutching it to his chest, he swallowed thickly. "You didn't read it…did you?"

"…well…you see…I was just trying to figure out who it belonged to, but then I couldn't stop myself. I had to see what happened next." Kyousuke sighed, knowing that the truth would be out sooner or later since this was Tenma we were talking about. Although, what Tenma did surprised him. He turned around and began to run away quickly.

Before he could escape, Kyousuke grabbed Tenma by the arm and kept him there. "Please let me go..."

Kyousuke shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry I read it, but you're better off without that guy. He sounds like a jerk." He said softly. "You deserve so much better than that." Releasing his arm, he turned around and started to walk away. He'd only made it a few feet when suddenly Tenma called after him.

"It's you." He spoke quietly, loud enough for Kyousuke to hear.

"I figured that out." Kyousuke said with a small smirk. "There _were_ a lot of hints in your journal, Matsukaze." He chuckled lightly and turned to face the midfielder. He noticed that he was blushing, which made him blush as well. He was quite sure about his sexual orientaion, even his brother supported him.

Tenma bit his lip and ducked his head down to hide his eyes. Opening his mouth, he tried to speak, but was once again too afraid to say anything. "...You're not mad at me...?" Tenma asked, his eyes about to water up. Tsurugi took notice of his and freaked out a bit. "Of course not." He said softly. "Why...?"

"Because you and I share the same feelings." Tenma lifted his head, showing his surprised eyes. He didn't know whether he was happy or just simply relieved. He smiled at Kyousuke. "...So what do we do now?" He asked, waiting for Kyousuke's answer. Instead of getting any verbal answers, he was greeted...

By a kiss.


End file.
